MLP-Elements of Justice
by tay4prez111
Summary: An ancient enemy has risen and Twilight Sparkle must find the next generation of heros before it is too late.
1. Characters

MLP: The Elements of Justice

Characters

Princess Twilight Sparkle- Princess of Friendship & the moon and sun.

Mane Six

Starlight Glimmer- The new leader of the new mane six

Rarity- The new princess of generosity

Rainbow Dash- The new princess of loyalty

Applejack- The new princess of honesty

Fluttershy- The new princess of kindness

Pinkie Pie- The new princess of laughter

Spike- He is the leader of the dragons

Discord- He is Fluttershy's trusty friend and right hand man.

New Mane Six- Elements of Justice

Razorhoof- A brown werewolf hybrid pony with aggressive eyes. Her element is the element of law and order.

Flare- A light grey dragon with purple scales and wings. Her element is the element of punishment.

Griff- A dark brown with light brown stripes and a snow white head. Her element is the element of vengeance.

Raindrop- Cream colored pony. Her element is the element of judging.

Mystic- Dark gold fur pony with a black mane that has a dark gold streak that matches the one in her black tail. Her element is the element of candor.

Sunlight Sparkle- She has dark purple fur and a dark and light purple mane. She is Twilight Sparkle's great granddaughter. Her element is the element of righteousness.

Villians

The Countess- An ancient vampire that can take on the form of any creature she pleases.

Longhorn- A minotaur slave of the Countess

Rabid- A werewolf lackey for the Countess


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Equestria will never be the same. There is no more Celestia or Luna. There are no more royals. They all are dead except one, Twilight Sparkle. After Discord, the changelings,

Nightmare Moon, Storm King, Tirek, Starlight Glimmer, and the many other foes who dared to attack Equestria, an ancient enemy has risen. Nothing can stop her and her army

as she vows to bring pony kind and pony society to an end. Years have passed since the royals paid the ultimate price. They gave up their lives to ensure Ponyville was safe

against the worse enemy yet. Twilight Sparkle became the new princess and now controls both the sun and moon. Her along with her friends have been spread far and wide in

their own castles. They are now the new guardians of Equestria and anyone who needs their protection and the power of friendship. The enemy that took away the world's

beloved royals is coming to finish what she started and Twilight and the mane six must find the next generation of heroes before it's too late.


	3. Chapter 1- Mane Six

**Chapter One**

 **Razorhoof**

Blood. Blood is everywhere. All on my fur. My body is cold in my grip. She slit her throat, her eyes are bulging out while blood comes out her mouth. I wail and wail. Mother! I quickly wake up sweating. I growl softly. Stupid dream! I get up slowly and stretch my legs. The evergreen forest is dead quiet and lacks any sort of life. Just the way I like it. I have been traveling through this forest for a few days and I am thinking of making this forest home.

Most of the locals are terrified to come near this forest which is perfect. I walk towards a small hole and look at my reflection. I quickly lap up some water. The sun beams down upon me. Squinting my eyes I stare up at the sun and look at the sun. I bask in its warm and inviting a\rays.

I lie on my side and sigh. It's been a year but I can still smell her blood and see her mutilated body whenever I close my eyes.

With my werewolf reflexes I quickly get up and run backwards. I don't question my instincts and let them lead me. Bushes near me become my refuge. I instantly go into my werewolf mode and smell what is going on . I close my eyes and I see three dragons and a griffon. What are those two species doing together? Nothing good I bet. I stay low in the bushes to hide my scent. The griffon comes crashing in front of me with a hard thud.

I wince in pain for her. She screams in agonizing pain as a dragon comes crashing down upon her. He plants his foot deep into her stomach pinning her into place.

The griffon has dark brown fur with light brown stripes that end at her tail. On her snowy white head she has two brown stripes that look like battle scars. The red dragon gets off her and picks her up by her throat. She hangs in the air thrashing to get free. One of her kicks gets her free as she kicks and claws his underbelly. He screams and quickly lets her go. The other two dragons come to their friends aid and surround the griffon. She doesn't try to fight and flies off as quickly as possible.

Should I help? No I'm good," I thought to myself.

As I sneak off I am slammed to the ground by the griffon. Two of the dragons fly in front of us while the red dragon is behind us. I quickly get up angry and push the griffon off of me. I growl softly. Now that I have a better look at her she is beaten pretty badly. "Help me." I sigh loudly as the dragons get closer to us. She quickly blasts of past me. A powerful gust of wind slashes across my face. I open my wings and fly up after her.

The dragons easily fly past me with their superior wings. I try to fly as fast as my weak pony wings will let me. One of the dragons a dark green one turns around. He snickers as he has exposed his fangs. He opens his mouth and spits out fireballs. I evade easily doing loops just for the fun of it. He comes at me full throttle. I wait until he is close enough and transform my left hoof. My hoof becomes a paw with deadly claws. I claw the dragons side all the way down as he flies away from me. I feel his flesh tear from his scaly skin. Droplets of blood drip from my claw and his side. I chuchkle softly as he looks confused. My paw is now a hoof again. I shake most of his blood off.

"How?" "You are nothing more than a weak pony. If only he knew,"I said out loud. He holds onto his side and growls. What do you guys want from that griffon? "She stole food from us! "Are you her friend?" No it just looked like you three were not giving her a fair chance to fight.

"We did nothing wrong! She came to our cave and stole gems from us. We eat that for food." His forked tongue comes out and he licks his fangs. How do I know you aren't' the thieves? How do I know you didn't just flip the story because I beat your tail? "You don't but instead of fighting you I am talking to you like a sensible dragon."

I sniff the air and smell his wounds healing. "For a pony you are not too bad, but when the boss Flare gets her claws on you it's a wrap." I roll my eyes. "I'm a werewolf, " I thought to myself.

He flies past me towards his friends. I quickly follow him not knowing my life will never be the same ever again.

* * *

Hey Raindrop! I open my eyes and nearly drown myself in my pool. Mystic my longtime pony friend is hovering above me. She nearly scared me to death. Mystic has dark golden fur with a black mane that goes forward. In her mane she has a dark gold streak that matches the one in her dark black tail. She has dark orange eyes and slightly resembles her great great great great great great great great grandmother, Spitfire.

I turn over and float on my back. What do you want? Can't you see I'm swimming. "Yes clearly. A fight!" She flies around me in a circle making me dizzy. Cut it out you got me all dizzy. Who's fighting? "You won't believe it! "A pegasus, a griffon, and some dragons." She has a huge and devious grin on her face. Mystic can be a little devilish when she wants to be. "This is so exciting! Nothing ever happens in this boring old town!" I think that is a good thing. We are laid back and don't have to deal with other ponies or other beings have to deal with.

She looks at me and rolls her eyes. "Boring. Let's go!" This sounds dangerous-. "And cool!" I get out of the pool and take off like a lightning bolt. "I hope I didn't miss any good parts since I came to get you." Whatever. Little did we both know we were about to go through a life changing experience.

* * *

My grandmother has sent me on a trip to Ponyville, a small but humble town of ponyfolk. There has been a lot of civil unrest in the lands and quite a few attacks on ponykind. My grandma doesn't want to worry me but one day I will be the rightful heir of all of Equestria. It's so much going on in the lands. I sigh loudly and look around in my in my cart that is being flown by my personal guards. The skies have been nicely prepared for my arrival. The sun is shining bright and not a cloud in sight. I chuckle to myself as that rhymes. I'm such a dweeb. The sun shines brightly and I embrace the warm rays.

The sun gives my magic a boost which is where I got my name from as well as my cutie mark.

Bam! Before I could blink I am plummeting to the ground. Loud whooshing noises cloud my ears as I try to open my wings. It happened so fast. What happened? The cart is on top of me falling. I snap out of shock and fly away in time. The cart falls and shatters into numerous of pieces. That wouldn't have been a pretty sight on the ground to see. I would have looked like bloody eggs.

My guards managed to free themselves of the holsters in time as well. No one was injured. Good. I take a deep breath of relief. The twelve guards surround me in a circle on high alert. They all ask simultaneously if I am okay. I quickly reassure them I am fine and try to figure out what happened.

I scan the are for the cause of my almost untimely demise. I look down and see dragons, a griffon, and a pony fighting. A light grey dragon with purple scales, and matching wings throws the pegasus into a nearby building shattering it into pieces. The crowd of ponies watches the fight without any fear.

One of my guards pushes me closer into the circle. Ugh! I roll my eyes. Why did she let this many guards out of the castle? I quickly disappear and reappear on the ground. The pegasus gets up somehow and is charging like a rabid bull out of hell. I get in between the fighting parties. I use my magic and hold them all in place. They move and try to escape as expected, but they are all paralyzed.

Stop fighting all of you! You are going to destroy the town or kill someone. Everyone awes and n\bows to me. Ugh! My guards surround the dragons, griffon, and pony. Why are you all fighting? "The griffin stole our food," screamed the green dragon.

"Lies."

"Check her bag so we can go about our lives," screamed a very angry pegasus. I stare at the beautiful pegasus and for a second I forget what is going on. She has beautiful brown fur and a long silky mane that is very unkept. The way she has it makes it look like a hairstyle. She has harsh and aggressive brown eyes. Her eyes are very unponylike. Wow.

"My liege are you okay?" I turn towards one of my guards and quickly respond. I nod at her. I was just thinking. I turn towards the griffin and search her bag. I quickly locate gems and put two and two together. I let the dragons free first and hand them the gems. They land in the light grey one's hands. Dragons are insane about their possessions just like griffons. I roll my eyes.

Now that you got your gems back can you all please leave Ponyville in peace. "We were about to leave anyways," said the light grey dragon. The dragons growl at the griffon and begin to walk off. I let the pegasus and griffin go next. The pegasus wipes her bloody nose and spits blood from her mouth. Wow is all I can say. A pony shouldn't be standing after what I witnessed.

She stares me down unsure what to do next. I won't hurt you. She growls at me like a werewolf. "That's the last time I am helping anyone out again!" The griffon turns away and opens her wings to fly away. Wait! Everyone stop where you are!" Grandma?

* * *

Just as I am about to escape unpunished Twilight Sparkle appears. The princess lands with a disapproving frown. She scans our destructive fight. Flare and her friends still are here. I know once we get far away they'll hunt me down. I'm so screwed! "Grandma why are you here?" The alicorn princess Sunshine Sparkle runs up to her grandma and hugs her.

"I'm here for you six." Her eyes light up and turn pure white. Next thing I know I feel a force pulling me towards her. I try to resist but it was futile. "You six are to become the new mane six and help us defeat the Countess." Many ponies murmur and chatter amongst themselves at the mention of the name.

Everyone knows the Countess is the reason why Celestia, Luna, and the other alicorns are missing or dead. "I don't want to be a part of this stupid mane six," yelled the brown pegasus. "Yeah we dragons don't care about what happens to ponies." A few ponies look at the dragons with hateful glares.

"Forgive me princess but I kinda don't want to put too much on my plate, I'm barely passing college," said the earth pony who is floating a few inches from me. "I'm down," screamed the gold pegasus. Twilight stares at us in silence.

"I'm sorry but you all have no choice in this. Starting today you six will be the new mane six and live in the castle with me."

I try to break free but it was all for not. Her magic is too strong. Just like that she took us and thus began my new life.


	4. Chapter 2-TwilightSparkle

Chapter Two

 **TwilightSparkle**

I feel horrible about kidnapping these young individuals, but too much is at stake. My beloved teacher and the other royals gave up their lives for everyone. Even my brother. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to any of them. It happened so quickly. It seems like that time is coming much sooner than expected. Before their demise they weakened the Countess. Sigh.

I quickly come back to present day reality. My job is to keep everyone safe even at the cost of my own life. I stare at the shackled individuals. I didn't have to chain my grandaughter because of obvious reasons. Mystic came peacefully. Raindrop wasn't aggressive or violent like the other three,but she did try to escape when the others ran off. I couldn't take the chance of them escaping so I just chained them up.

"Grandmother don't you think we can unchain them since we are here now? I suppose but just know you all are surrounded, and I set traps for those of you who will try to escape. Are any of you hungry?"

They all nod and lighten up slightly. I guide them through the halls of my castle. The marble floors make clicking and clacking noises as we walk the dining hall. Big sturdy brown doors open for us.

I had a meal prepared for this specific day. I had a meal prepared for this specific day. I have done my research on all of these beings, but I don't know anything about Razorhoof. I have been everywhere on this planet and met a lot of ponies, but I just don't know anything about her. It baffles me. I just know she is a rogue pony. She doesn't belong to any city or town of ponies.

I look around the table and stare at this mane six. How? Not all of them are ponies. Plus these six look like they will tear each other to shreds if left alone for a few hours. They are not like my old mane six. I don't even know what weapons they will have to fight the Countess. The elements of harmony are not of use currently. I can't even find anything in Celestia's private library about this new mane six.

Everyone is chomping down on their food I specifically bought for them. I take a drink of water and get ready to tell them of their destinies.

The reason you all are here is because you all play an important role in our futures. "Dragons do not care about your pony politics." Flare's eyes turn blood red. Calm down Flare. I know ponies and the other beings of this world don't get along too well with ponies, but I have been working on bettering our relations. I am trying to undo millions of years of lack of communication and understanding. It's a very annoying and tedious task. Still this is bigger than ponies. The countess will destroy our very existence . "Way to be over dramatic," squawked Griff. The Countess only targets ponies for us this has nothing to do with," said Flare. It's bigger than just your individual species. None of you were alive when she first attacked.

She ruthlessly slaughtered and pillaged the towns and cities of ponykind . "What is the problem?" interrupted Flare. The Countess only attacked us because we were the only thing keeping her in check. This world gave us all a place to live yet we fight.

The point is she would have destroyed all of your worlds just like she did ours. This world we live on makes sure we all can live on it. That is why ponies were given cutie marks and magic because we are very weak compared to other inhabits of this world. Just like you all have your own talents and skills that the world gives you. I have lived for a couple of thousand years and I can tell you things your minds would barely understand. Living for so long can drive you insane. I will show you all to your rooms and then you can rest. Tomorrow you will all train.


	5. Chapter 3- Let's escape

**Chapter Three**

Ugh these stupid ponies I fly around my room in agitation. It's quite spacious and obviously has been designed for dragonkind. The room has a tall ceiling that ceiling resembles a upward burrow. There is a chest of gems in my room and I can get as I'd like! Still I don't want to be here! I just want to go home and see my friends and family.

Screw this and these ponies. I'm escaping. I walk out into the hallway and knock on

Razorhoof's door. The hallways are dark and clear. She's a stupid pony but she isn't like these ponies. She's different and she can fight! I wait for a few seconds before knocking again. I knock harder. "What?" Open your door. She opens it slowly and glares at me. I push my way past her and close her door with my tail. "Get the hell out of my room!" She grinds her teeth together and looks ready to attack me. Calm down I just want to talk.

It's about to be midnight what do you want?!

"Let's escape." She walks back towards her bed and stares out of her window. The moon is full and through her pulled back curtains there is a giant amount of moonlight shining through the room. Her room looks like a regular boring room for a pony. Everything in her room is white and black like the yin and yang symbol. She has giant black drapes hanging over her white bed. "That's the only reason you'd be in here so let's go." I smile and chuckle. You are the coolest pony around these parts," I thought to myself.

Wait. What about the traps and princess TwilightSparkle? She turns towards me and smiles. "Just leave that all to me."


End file.
